Plan:Puckleberry
by OursIsTheFury2020
Summary: The glee club wants Puckleberry to happen but is it possible? T for safety
1. Plan:Puckleberry

_AU:__ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...But I wish I owned Mark Salling._

_STORY DESCRIPTION:_The Glee club know Puck and Rachel should be together, they've seen the signs, commence Plan: Puckleberry. T for safety...Open to Ideas from the public.

_PAIRINGS:_Puckleberry (Duh!)

Quam/Fabrevans

Klaine

Chang Squared

Brittana

Wemma

And possible Merzimio or St Cedes

_DEDICATED TO:_I would like to dedicate this story to three of my closest friends, they all watch glee and though some of them don't like the show or Puckleberry I luv them anyway, this is for you Bee, Kaity and Kristy, hope I finish it...

Plan: Puckleberry

McKinley High School, 6:23 PM, Saturday, Choir Room

The halls of McKinley High School were dark and quiet except for the choir room, the usual singing was replaced with confusing chatter.

Kurt Hummel tapped his bottle of hair spray loudly against the small table the group had gathered around.

'Attention, we need to keep it down a little, the janitor will be back around in forty-five minutes, let's not give him any reason to come back earlier.' The young boy sat back in his chair and watched the rest of the group gather in a little more. Jesse St. James walked through the door and took his seat; the others watched him with curiosity.

'Now you all know why we're here. Finchel cannot continue and as we have all noticed of late Puckleberry has been rearing its inevitable head. We must unite Puck and Rachel to make sure our Glee club dynamic is perfect.' Kurt said starting the meeting. Brittany raised her hand and Kurt nodded in her direction.

'Why is Mr Schue's son here?' Brittany asked softly, Kurt sighed while shaking his head.

'That's a good question. Why are you here, white boy? I thought you had a thing for Rachel?' Mercedes asked crossing her arms.

'Rachel and I had a talk and I realise she doesn't feel for me like that anymore, I missed my chance but I simply dislike Finn and don't want them together but I could ask the same question of all of you, there was a time when half of you were getting slushied by Puck, bullied by Puck or simply disliked him and the other half of you hated or despised or just wanted to kill Rachel.' Jesse said in a condescending tone. The others were still angry at him for the whole, 'hurting Rachel and destroying their chances at Regionals' thing.

'That's actually a good point; we should go around the group and say why we're here, so we know everyone's motives.' Kurt said impressed with his new idea. No one in the group said anything.

'Look, I don't particularly like Man Hands but Puck's my boy, always has been and always will be. Ever since he and The Giant broke up I've totally noticed him checking the dwarf out, I personally think it's gross but to each his own I guess.' Santana said honestly.

'I like Rachel and Puck, and when they're together they're good, he's not so mean and she's not so bossy and weird. And Finn isn't very nice to her.' Brittany said sweetly. The group turned to Quinn who was next down the line.

'Look I could lie and say Rachel and I have grown closer and I want what's best for her or that ever since Beth I've felt guilty about Puck and now want him to find happiness but in actual fact, I want Finn to pay. He was a jerk to me and made me give up something good and hurt a lot of people, I want him to be alone.' Quinn said bitchily, the group nodded in silent agreement, it was kind of true.

'I don't mind Rachel, although she annoying, she's okay and Puck wasn't a complete ass to me, in fact he apologised after breaking up with me because he said he was wrong to treat me with disrespect or something like that, in actual fact he was a pretty good boyfriend.' Lauren said honestly, it was kind of a shock for the rest of them when she showed up.

'Puck's not as awful as people think and if he was given the chance I'm sure he could do something good. Rachel makes him want to do something good and I don't have anything against Rachel, apart from her being annoying sometimes I don't mind her.' Mike said truthfully.

'Rachel and i are kind of friends and Puck is less of an ass now so we're on okay terms. I have to admit that ever since it first began I was a Puckleberry shipper.' Tina said ducking her head in embarrassment, the rest of the group smiled and agreed silently that they were too.

'Puck is my boy and it's about time he got to be happy and Rachel isn't as annoying as people think, she's actually pretty cool and way better than Finn, I mean he's my boy too but they just do not go together.' Artie said surely.

'I love Puckleberry, sure it was weird at first but then once it was gone you totally missed it, and I think a repeat would EPIC!' Mercedes getting agreeing nods from everyone.

'Rachel's nice and deserves something good, I'm not saying Finn isn't good I just don't think he's good for her and Puck and I have become closer and he's a good guy and from what I've seen in the small time I've been here is that there is more going between those two than they let show, probably more than they even know.' Sam said knowingly, the others were shocked at his insight. The group looked to Blaine, still confused as to why he was there considering he didn't go to McKinley.

'I know I don't even attend this school but from what Kurt's told me and from what I've seen, I find Puckleberry fascinating. The cliché good girl, bad boy thing is totally lost on these two because when they are with each other they aren't so much a bad boy or a good girl more of just two teens who are in love and I would like to see how this plan of yours unfolds and I admit I am shipping for Puckleberry.' The group of gleeks let out small chuckles at the Warblers' comment.

'Don't get me wrong, I love my brother and I love Rachel but sometimes he can be an idiot and she can be crazy and blinded by what she thinks is love.' Kurt started, ignoring the 'sometimes?' from Santana. 'I hate them together and when Puckleberry was together, everything seemed to just kind of fit. I have also noticed of late the growing Puckleberry relationship, as has my brother and he is doing everything in his power to stop the two from interacting. Puckleberry love is so strong that even Finn can see it happening, Puck is his only real threat. And according to my brother, the idiot he is, he made Puck, after the 'Need You Now' performance, agree to never try for Rachel again so that puts a little bit of a stump on this plan, if Finn catches the two and finchel is still on, or even if it isn't, Finn could pull out the 'I thought we were friends' or the 'You already took one of my girlfriends' or even the 'you promised' card out of his pocket and Puck, being the redeeming juvenile he is, will back down out of guilt and that's if we can even convince him to go for it in the first place. Not to mention Rachel still not realising Finn isn't the one for her and Puck is and those two are some of the most stubborn people I've ever met so they are more than likely going to butt heads and go separate ways. And there's also the whole 'there's no way he/she could ever love me/have feeling for me that way' thing and Rachel is very insecure which means if Puck even looks at a girl or even if he doesn't she could break and it'll be over and Puck hates himself so he'll believe he isn't good enough for Rachel and all that jazz.' Kurt explained to the group, they all looked dumbfounded and slightly frazzled.

'The odds are certainly stacked high against these two isn't it?' Jesse asked looking just as shocked as the rest of the group. The small group nodded at his comment.

'Well there is something you should all know, I don't think Rachel knows yet and I didn't want to be the one to break it to her, I'm pretty sure my brother is cheating on her with random Cheerios. I was talking to Rachel and Finn, separately of course, and apparently she still won't give up the V-card and so he's gone elsewhere to get what he wants.' Kurt said sadly, the others were shocked and were gaping.

'How do we tell her?' Santana asked completely shocked.

'Well I thought of that as well, now I know it'll be harsh but she needs to know. Every morning Finn hooks up with a Cheerio in the Janitors closet in the East Wings hallway, for a few minutes before he uses his 'charms' on the girl. Now he's worked it out perfectly, Rachel has no reason to go to the East Wing in the mornings, Finn's locker isn't there and he just says he comes late so even if she waits loyally by his locker he'll probably only show up after he's done it with the Cheeri-ho.' Kurt said angrily, he was obviously upset with his brothers 'sexcapades'. 'My idea is to get Rachel to go to the East Wing in the morning in time to see Finn go into the closet with the Cheerio. And Quinn, to get a bit more revenge on Finn, we make sure Puck is with her, if he sees what Finn has done and Rachel's reaction he may literally kill Finn, so I do want Sam, Jesse, Mike and Artie on Standby if things go overboard.' Kurt said sternly. 'Now I would like to treat this exactly like an Army operation, you are the troops and I am your Commander, the objective is Puckleberry and the enemy is Finn. Am I understood?' Kurt asked standing up at attention. The rest of the Glee clubbers also got up and stood at attention with their hands in salutes.

'Sir Yes, Sir.' They shouted in unison and burst into a fit of laughter, and with the salute the meeting commenced.

The group of Glee clubbers had noticed Puck and Rachel's glances across the room, hallway, etc. They had noticed the conversations that had both of them smiling and laughing. They had noticed the small touches of their fingertips that had both of them stepping back like they'd been shocked. They had noticed Finn's resentment and they had noticed want in the two teens eyes but they had not noticed the two spending extra time together outside of school. They hadn't noticed the two attending Temple more and more often, and it wasn't for the service. They hadn't noticed that the two's families enrolled them to head the Junior JCC Committee which allowed them to be together with an excuse. They hadn't noticed the dance lessons the two have been taking together to prepare for a dance and they certainly didn't notice the accidental kiss between the two when they were alone, behind closed doors.


	2. Part 1

The Plan: Part 1

McKinley High School, 7:47 AM, Monday, North building

Rachel Berry was happy. She had a great boyfriend who cared about her, Glee club was doing well and working their way towards Sectionals, she was making better friends with Quinn, Santana and Brittney, she had decided to have an intervention for Sam and Quinn (it was for their own good) and Kurt had complimented her clothing choice this morning.

Her one trouble: Noah Puckerman. Their relationship had developed somewhat since he had broken up with Lauren and she knew it was borderline cheating, actually it was cheating as they had kissed, it was completely accidental and happened only once but they had both decided on NOT telling Finn for everyone's better interests. Everything would've been fine, until Puck decided he wanted to talk about it. Rachel didn't want to talk about her feelings behind that kiss because that could then lead to possible feelings for Noah and Rachel couldn't allow that to happen, she couldn't hurt Finn again but she didn't want to hurt Noah either.

The halls around Rachel's locker weren't as full as she expected but it wasn't even eight o'clock yet so that could have something to do with it. Rachel stuffed her books and her bag into her locker, she had time to come and get them later, Kurt had asked her to meet him in the East Wing, in the corridor that contained most of the Cheerios lockers and ex-Cheerios including Quinn, Santana and Brittney. He said he needed to talk to her about something and he'd be waiting near the janitor's closet.

The brunette girl was walking towards the exit of the North Wing when she suddenly felt someone next to her, she immediately knew the person would have a Mohawk and hazel eyes.

'What do you want Noah?' Rachel asked impatiently while continuing on to the East Wing, she crossed her arms over her chest and didn't even bother to look at the boy next to her, keeping up with her pace.

'You know what I want Rachel.' Puck said grumpily from next to her as they entered the East Wing; he had no idea why she was headed towards this area of the school, it was mainly the lockers of the Cheerios, band geeks and Basketball or Hockey players.

'Really, I already know? Well I'm sorry Noah but i don't think my memory is serving quite as well as could be right now.' Rachel said snarkily, she knew she was being cruel to him but if the truth got out Finn would get hurt which would in turn hurt Noah, physically or emotionally, so she was actually protecting him.

Puck grabbed Rachel's shoulder to stop her but not turn her to face him in case someone suspected their conversation was important by the way they looked.

'Don't act stupid Rachel. I know you want to protect Finn and you relationship and I'm not going to tell anyone but can you just talk with me about?' Puck asked desperately but Rachel wasn't listening to him, not fully at least. She was looking down the hall to where her boyfriend was whispering into a Cheeri-ho's ear, making her giggle, and touching her sides and arms.

Puck noticed Rachel wasn't paying attention to him and looked up to where her attention was directed. He looked up in time to see Finn kissing and touching and tickling a red headed Cheerio and then follow her into the janitor's closet.

The Glee club already had their positions in the hallway; Santana, Brittney, Artie and Sam were next to Santana's locker Kurt, Quinn, Mike, Tina and Mercedes were opposite them and Jesse and Lauren were a couple of lockers down. As soon as the closet door closed the Glee club regretted their decision to tell Rachel the truth. She looked as if she was about to break or crumple up on the floor and cry.

Puck watched as Rachel's face dropped and he knew she was trying desperately not to cry in front of their fellow classmates, his hand was still on her shoulder so he turned her towards him and drew her into a hug. Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around his middle and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in her hands as if she were in pain.

The glee club watched as their friend cried into Puck's shirt, he held her and tried to comfort her, it seemed to only work slightly. Kurt approached them and led them to the choir room, the whole Glee club followed.

After what seemed like forever Puck got Rachel to calm down and stop crying.

'I'm so stupid! I was so worried about hurting him and just wanting to protect him and he's being sleeping with that Cheeri-Ho the whole time.' Rachel said still wiping away tears.

'Honey he had us all fooled, you know the best way to get revenge on a cheating liar? Sing a powerful song.' Kurt said holding Rachel's hands; she looked a bit brighter at the thought of singing.

'I think I know what song I want to sing, thank you Kurt.' Rachel said leaning into her chair a little more which, unbeknownst by her, made her lean into Puck a little more.

McKinley High School, 9:12 AM, Monday, Choir Room

Glee club was the first class of the day for the Glee kids and everyone was waiting to see what was going to happen. Finn hadn't noticed that Rachel hadn't spoken to him all morning, in fact she hadn't been anywhere near him all morning, she also didn't sit next to him in Glee club, he figured she just wanted to concentrate.

Mr Schue walked into the room happily with a stack of papers in his hands.

'Okay guys and girls, Kurt has given me an idea as to what this week's lesson can be-'Mr Schue was interrupted by a hand being raised. 'Yes Rachel?' The curly haired teacher asked shocked that she already had something to say.

'Before we start this week's lesson can I sing something, I really need to get this out.' She said softly, Mr Schue looked at her and nodded then went and sat with the rest of the students. Rachel walked to the front of the room and faced her fellow Glee clubbers.

'Finn, this song is for you, I really hope you get the message.' Rachel taking a deep breath and waited for the music to start.

(_Rachel_, **Puck**)

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

_Oh I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glasses shatter from the fight_

_In this tug of war, you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

_Cause you feed me faithfuls from you head_

_With violent words and empty threat_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_Love the way you live_

_Oh love the way you lie_

_Oh whoa oh_

_So maybe I'm a Masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_Til the walls are goin up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

**This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face**

**Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction**

**Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table last**

**So I can push you off me**

**Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me**

**Run out the room and I'll you like a lost puppy**

**Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me**

**Then tell me how ugly i am, but that you'll always love me**

**Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the**

**Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we**

**Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs**

**That we'll have each other's backs, cause we're that lucky**

**Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,**

**You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?**

**I may have hit you three times, I'm startin to lose count**

**But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain**

**Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but i refused counselling**

**This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand**

**Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do bout it**

**With you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

_Love the way you lie_

The class watched Rachel shocked, they had no idea what song she was going to sing or that Puck would be featured in it but it was amazing, Finn had gotten the message, 'Rachel knows and she's seriously hurt and you're a liar, also Puck's kinda pissed'. Mr Schue got up from his seat and went to the front of the classroom.

'Well that was, interesting but now I would like to get on with this week's lesson. As I said before Kurt gave me the idea and I really like it. Every song you sing in Glee club that is a solo or a duet it always comes from you, which is great but that also leaves you with very little experience, this week our lesson will be that each of you will be given a part and you can only sing songs as that part, now I already have the parts but you all get to vote on who gets what part. Now trying to give everyone a part that's completely different is far too difficult so I've done it simpler, you will all write down a pair in the order you want them to be, the pair with the most votes as first will be the mains and everyone else will still have major roles but the two mains will lead the 'story'.' Mr Schue said as he passed out sheets of paper for the class to write on. Kurt had already discussed the plan with the rest of the club (minus Finn, Rachel and Puck) of which couples would go in which order.

It didn't take long for the glee club to write down the couples and hand back the sheets to Mr Schuester.

'So what's the results Mr Schue?' Artie asked the question they all wanted to.

'Well this certainly surprising but the couples will go in this order for parts. Puck and Rachel, Quinn and Sam, Tina and Mike, Artie and Mercedes, Kurt and Jesse, Santana and Brittney and finally Lauren and Finn. Now I'll tell you about your characters and give you some sheet music of songs that you can possibly sing if you have no ideas.' Mr Schue said as the class moved to sit next their partners. 'Now Finn you are in love with Rachel's character but she doesn't feel the same about you so all your songs are going to be about wanting what you can't have or desire. Lauren you're indifferent, kind of bitchy and you always have a hidden agenda but you don't have to sing many songs if you don't want to. Jesse you also have a hidden agenda but you can help others without an agenda, Kurt you will be just like yourself only you will always be trying to play cupid. Santana you will be a rather shy person trying to come out of your shell and Brittney you will be trying to help her while figuring out your feelings towards her. Mercedes you are best friends with Santana and are shy yourself but using your voice you come out more and you have feelings for Artie's character that is working towards becoming a famous guitar player and doesn't really notice that you like him but does have feelings towards you. Mike you will be a rather popular jock who is trying to get the slightly unpopular girl to notice him, Tina that's you, you think he's good looking and there's more to him than meets the eye but you don't want to get hurt. Sam you're a geek and Quinn is popular, you like her but she isn't sure how she feels about you or whether she's willing to give up her popularity for you. Rachel you're quiet and keep to yourself unless the music on, your voice helps you shine, you have a thing for Puck's character but you are wary and don't want to rush into things, you want love. Puck your character is a lot like you, not really one for love but you do love to sing and you are a jock and you honestly like Rachel, even though your teammates are giving you hell for it you want to actually be with her.' Mr Schue said calmly, he handed out sheets of music to the whole club and they scanned through their options.

Mr Schue noticed he left some sheets at the photocopier and apologised to the Glee club before leaving the room to get his sheets. Finn got up from his chair and grabbed Rachel by the arm, rough enough to get Puck on edge, and pulled her away from the club but everyone was quiet and listening.

'Are you seriously going along with this?' Finn whispered angrily.

'What? You mean the pretend parts Mr Schue has assigned us? I'm pretty sure I am.' Rachel answered back just as angrily.

'You are such a slut! You're going to 'pretend' to be in love and more than likely sleep with Puck while we're still in a relationship?' Finn yelled, not bothering if anyone heard. Rachel pulled her arm back and slapped Finn.

'For starters our 'relationship' ended the moment you started fucking that Cheerio slut and the assignment was not my choice and frankly Noah is a far better person than you are so I would gladly be in love with him and what I do and who I do in my own time is none of your business because this relationship is officially over.' Rachel yelled back. Finn's face went bright red and it wasn't just because of the hand mark on the side of his face, he took a menacing step towards Rachel and Puck shot out of his chair to stand in front of the brunette girl.

'If i were you, I'd back off. Touching her right now is not a good move.' Puck said getting up in Finn's face.

'Oh yeah well that's my girlfriend your standing in front of and I say it's between us. What are you gonna do about it?' Finn snarled back giving Puck a light shove, Puck grabbed Finn's shirt in his hands and pulled Finn closer then rammed him against a wall. Mr Schue came in at that moment to hear Puck's threatening voice.

'If you touch her I will kill you. Do you understand me? I will kill you and bury body in the sandpit at the park we played in as kids, when we were friends.' Puck said pushing Finn against the wall and his self away. The whole Glee club was shocked at Puck's serious tone.

'Break it up guys.' Mr Schue said stepping between the two footballers. Puck stepped back and Mr Schue placed a hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn shrugged the hand off and gave Rachel and Puck a final glare before stalking out of the room. Puck turned around to face Rachel and placed a hand on one of her arms.

'Are you okay?' He asked and she gave him a nod. He started to walk back towards his seat until Rachel stopped him by touching his arm to let him know she wanted him to stop.

'Thank you Noah.' Rachel said softly, he shook his head in defiance.

'He was being an ass, you don't deserve to be treated that way.' He insisted

'But thank you, I know that by doing what you did you just gave up something important to you.' Rachel said sadly, she hated getting between those two.

'To save something more important to me.' Puck answered before giving Rachel a small smile and leaving the room.


End file.
